EL EDITOR Y EL MANGAKA
by terraishtar12
Summary: esta historia trata de mis 2 OCs: Taiga Hayashi y Ayumu Nagai. Ayumu es un chico de 21 años, común y corriente, excepto por el hecho de que dibuja mangas en su tiempo libre. Su hermana Ayaka intenta convencerlo de publicar su trabajo, pero Ayumu se niega, hasta que Ayaka logra que su editor, Taiga (y el chico que le gusta a Ayumu) convenza a Ayumu.


EL EDITOR Y EL MANGAKA

El mundo de SIH es propiedad de su autora: SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA

pero los personajes de este cap son MIOS.

CH 1: FASE UNO

AYUMU NAGAI POV

Me despierto, miro el despertador y dice que son las 11:23 AM, normalmente estaría preocupado por estarme levantando tan tarde… pero hoy no, porque hoy es sábado, no hay escuela y tampoco trabajo hoy en la cafería, así que puedo descansar todo lo que quiera. O al menos eso es lo que creí.

Porque justo en el momento en que mi cabeza volvió a tocar mi almohada supe que ya no podría descansar.

¡AYAKA-SENSEI ! iii Cómo puede ser que no haya terminado el manuscrito! – gritó una voz masculina.

¡ URUSAI ! Estará listo cuando esté listo, no sirve de nada apurar las cosas – gritó una voz femenina de vuelta.

Como los gritos no paraban decidí ir a ver que es lo que ocurría, así que me duche y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, nada muy complicado, solo me puse unos jeans claros y una camiseta negra un poco entallada.

Me dirigí a la habitación de la que venían los gritos, el estudio de mi hermana Ayaka. Abrí la puerta, y lo primero que vi fue a Ayaka, una mujer alta de cabello castaño claro y ojos amatista iguales a los míos, discutiendo a puro grito con un hombre alto y algo fornido de cabellos rubio trigo y unos INCREIBLES ojos dorados. No creo que me oyeran entrar, porque la pelea no se vio interrumpida por mi presencia. Así que me decidí a intervenir.

¡Ayaka, Taiga ya es suficiente! – en el momento en que estas palabras dejaron mi boca, el cuarto se sumió en un silencio absoluto.

Se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos, probablemente intentando recordar en que momento entré o choqueados por el hecho de que haya gritado, no es algo que haga a menudo, no soy la clase de persona que se hace notar. Siempre he sido algo tímido, así que, que halla llegado al extremo de gritarles significa que me tienen bien cabreado con sus gritos, y ellos lo saben, no por nada Ayaka es mi hermana y a Taiga lo conozco hace 2 años.

Lamentamos haber gritado tanto, Ayumu – contestaron ambos, a la vez, apenados, con la cabeza gacha

No importa tanto. – respondí tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto – Van a decirme por qué estaban discutiendo, o tengo que adivinar? – les pregunté, divertido.

Bueno Ayumu lo que pasa es que vine a ver si Ayaka-sensei había terminado su manuscrito, pero no lo tiene listo todavía, y ¡el plazo se termina mañana! – dijo Taiga, un poco alterado.

¿¡Que?! – exclamé, sobresaltado – Ayaka, ya te había dicho que tienes que cumplir con tus plazos – dije a modo de regaño.

Ahh, ya lo se Ayumu, pero es que no es como si pudiera controlar cuando me llega la inspiración. ¡Tu deberías entenderme mejor que nadie! ¿vas a decirme que nunca te ha pasado con alguno de tus mangas?

Eso es diferente Ayaka, yo no soy profesional

Pero podrías serlo, si llevaras alguno a una editorial, ¡seguro lo publicarían!

Ayaka ya te dije lo que pienso de eso, NO-LO-HARE – dije cortante.

Taiga seguía parado en el mismo lugar en que estaba cuando discutía con mi hermana, no había hablado en todo este rato, solo se había dedicado a observarnos.

Ayaka-sensei, ¿cuantos capítulos le faltan al manuscrito? – preguntó Taiga, con voz serena.

3 capítulos – dijo, Ayaka, con el mismo tono.

Llamare a la imprenta e intentare alargar el plazo, pero no puedo prometerle nada – dijo seriamente (MODO EDITOR ACTIVADO).

Tras esto Taiga salió del estudio, y dirigiéndose al living, marcaba el número de la imprenta en su celular. Se sentó en un sofá, poniéndose cómodo mientras lo tenían en espera.

¿Taiga? – pregunté inseguro. Sonrojándome ligeramente cuando el rubio levanto la vista, dando a entender que me escuchaba.

¿Ya desayunaste?, si no es así puedo prepararte algo

No, no he desayunado, pero no necesitas molestarte – dijo Taiga.

No es ninguna molestia – dije, con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese caso, me encantaría – dijo Taiga, con una sonrisa que me ganó otro sonrojo, por lo que huí a la cocina, tropezándome con mis propios pies.

Al cabo de unos minutos tenia listo un desayuno para tres personas, no era nada muy difícil, solo el típico desayuno occidental: varias tostadas, mermelada de durazno, mantequilla, jamón, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y de frambuesa, café con leche para Ayaka, una taza de café negro para Taiga y un mocachino para mi. En cosa de unos pocos segundos tenía todo preparado en la mesa del comedor, con un mantel blanco por debajo.

Taiga se asomo al comedor en el momento en que terminaba de poner todo en la mesa, quedándose mirando todo con cara de asombro, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que desayunaba con nosotros, y seguramente no seria la última.

Wow! – exclamó – Ayumu, todo se ve increíble!

Tú crees? – pregunté, sonrojándome por el cumplido

Por supuesto! Tendrías que ser chef! – dijo con entusiasmo.

Ahh! Que hambre tengo! – exclamó Ayaka mientras hacia acto de presencia, por lo que nos volteamos a verla – Wow vaya que te luciste Ayumu, todo huele delicioso.

Pues como NUNCA cocinas tengo BASTANTE práctica, no crees? – dije sarcásticamente.

Ahh, vamos, no te enojes – dijo Ayaka, asiendo un puchero, que pretendía ser adorable.

Solo bromeaba, - dije con una sonrisa – que tal si desayunamos antes de que se enfríe?

Me parece bien – dijo Taiga.

Con esto dicho, nos sentamos a la mesa, quedando Ayaka frente a mí, y Taiga a mi izquierda en la cabecera. Comimos tranquilamente, bromeando de vez en cuando. Son esta clase de momentos los que mas aprecio, estar tranquilamente con las personas que me importan, haciendo algo tan simple como compartir una comida.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Ayumu y Taiga limpiaron todo, mientras Ayaka volvía a su estudio para continuar con su manuscrito.

AYAKA NAGAI POV

Acababa de volver a mi estudio, estaba súper concentrada, por mucho que Taiga sea mi editor, sé que no esta bien que le exija tanto. Ayumu tiene razón, debería terminar mis trabajos dentro de los plazos que me da la editorial, pero a veces es muy difícil de conseguir. Como ahora, por mucho que me concentre, no se cómo continuar la historia.

Es algo muy común, saben. En especial cuando estoy en este punto de la historia, en el que la heroína se encuentra con el villano de la historia y la batalla final se lleva a cabo.

Veamos … - susurré para mí misma – "… Nuestra querida hechicera, estaba perdida. Su camino se dividía en 3 posibles opciones, cada una tan o más peligrosa que la anterior, y el camino a sus espaldas se había cerrado, haciéndole imposible el regresar. Debía decidir, y debía hacerlo rápido, porque las paredes se movían haciendo el pasillo mas y mas angosto…"

Escribo, escribo y escribo, no se cuanto tiempo llevo en esto, lo único que marca el paso de las horas, es la entrada y salida de Ayumu, quien me trae dulces y tasas de café, para mantenerme despierta.

Ya llevo dos capítulos, el que estoy escribiendo es el último, solo unas 200 palabras más y estará listo, hasta que tenga que empezar un nuevo proyecto.

…150...90…64…43…15 palabras y …listo ¡TERMINÉ!, por fin, llevo tanto tiempo en este proyecto que es un alivio ENORME el haber terminado.

Guardo los cambios en el computador e imprimo el documento, lo mejor será que Taiga se lleve el manuscrito cuanto antes, ahora si algo sucede, será SU responsabilidad. Meto el ENORME documento en un sobre café y salgo de mi estudio.

Mi estomago ruge, creo que nunca antes había tenido tanta hambre, bueno, tal vez esa ocasión en la que por estar trabajando en el manuscrito no comí casi nada y termine desmayándome. Ayumu me regaño por horas, pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo, no es mi culpa es solo que a veces puedo ser un poco obsesiva, …de acuerdo, MUY obsesiva.

Me asome al living (n/a: o sea la sala de estar), y me encontré con que hay seguían Taiga y Ayumu, no era nada especial, solo estaban conversando de cosas sin sentido, riendo, y Ayumu estaba sonrojándose. Ahora que lo pienso Ayumu se sonroja mucho desde hace un tiempo. _"ESPERA, QUE IDIOTA SOY! COMO NO LO NOTÉ ANTES, es TAN obvio. A Ayumu le gusta Taiga, y por las miradas que le da el tarado de mi editor, me atrevería a decir que es mutuo…Mmm, Que interesante, mejor no los interrumpo, que sigan en lo suyo"._

Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación a descansar, pero en mi camino veo que la puerta de la habitación de Ayumu esta abierta, y recuerdo los sucesos ocurridos esta mañana, en especial una pequeña discusión que tuve con mi pequeño hermano.

_**Flashback**_

_**Estaba en mi estudio, como es de costumbre, estoy discutiendo con el tonto de Taiga. El muy tonto esta molesto porque el manuscrito no esta terminado y el final del plazo esta cerca…**_

_**¡Ayaka, Taiga ya es suficiente! – gritó Ayumu. **_

_**Esto nos dejo pasmados, no solo porque el hubiera gritado, cosa que es casi imposible, sino porque no recuerdo haberlo visto u oído entrar.**_

_**Lamentamos haber gritado tanto, Ayumu – contestamos, a la vez, avergonzados por el espectáculo que debemos de haber estado dando.**_

_**No importa tanto. – respondió Ayumu, intentando tranquilizarnos.**_

_**Así es Ayumu, siempre intentando hacer sentir mejor a los demás, aunque sepa que esa persona es la culpable.**_

_**Van a decirme por que estaban discutiendo, o tengo que adivinar? – nos pregunto, con tono algo juguetón.**_

_**Bueno Ayumu lo que pasa es que vine a ver si Ayaka-sensei había terminado su manuscrito, pero no lo tiene listo todavía, y ¡el plazo se termina mañana! – dijo Taiga, un poco alterado.**_

_**¿¡Que?! – exclamó, sobresaltado. – Ayaka, ya te había dicho que tienes que cumplir con tus plazos – me regaño Ayumu.**_

_**Ahh, ya lo sé Ayumu, pero es que no es como si pudiera controlar cuando me llega la inspiración. ¡Tú deberías entenderme mejor que nadie! ¿vas a decirme que nunca te ha pasado con alguno de tus mangas?**_

_**Eso es diferente Ayaka, yo no soy profesional**_

_**Pero podrías serlo, si llevaras alguno a una editorial, ¡seguro lo publicarían!**_

_**Ayaka ya te dije lo que pienso de eso, NO-LO-HARE – dijo cortante, dando por terminada la discusión.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Eso es! – me dije a mí misma – A Ayumu le gusta Taiga, así que para convencerlo de publicar su trabajo tengo que lograr que Taiga lo lea…Pero cómo, cómo puedo hacer eso? – exclamé mientras sacudía los brazos, notando al fin el sobre que llevaba en mi mano izquierda.

Ya sabía que hacer, le entregaría a Taiga uno de los manuscritos de Ayumu, junto con el mío, y luego él convencería a Ayumu de publicarlo. Ayumu no se negaría si es Taiga quien le hace ver el talento que tiene.

Con esto en mente entré a la habitación de mi hermano, rebusqué en los cajones del velador, en el armario, debajo de la cama, pero no encontré nada. Esta por rendirme cuando, al patear un librero, a mis pies cayo un grueso archivador que tenia escrito "MANGAS" con grandes letras negras.

No perdí tiempo y lo levanté, lo miré rápido, eran docenas de One-shots, con los estudios y su trabajo en la cafetería, Ayumu no tiene el tiempo para hacer una serie completa. Tomé uno de los del centro, así si Ayumu abría su archivador tardaría en notar cuál falta, lo guarde en el sobre que tenía conmigo, junto a mi manuscrito, y salí sigilosamente de ahí.

Me dirigí a mi estudio, y desde hay volví a ir al living, una vez ahí, tocí ruidosamente para hacerme notar. Ayumu y Taiga se voltearon al instante, sonrojándose y evitando la mirada del otro. _"Son tan obvios"_.

Ya terminé – dije con voz desganada, como si no hubiera nada que me interesara en el mundo.

En serio? – preguntaron los "tortolos", incrédulos.

Claro, que esperaban de la grandiosa AYAKA NAGAI-SENSEI – exclamé dramáticamente.

... Bueno, la verdad no creí que lo terminaría hoy sensei. – dijo Taiga, con una sonrisa inocente – pero son grandes noticias.

Le di a Taiga el sobre y, Ayumu y yo, lo acompañamos hasta la puerta.

Lo revisare en casa – dijo Taiga, intentando reprimir un bostezo – Cualquier problema que halla, la llamaré o le mandaré un fax, de acuerdo sensei?

Seguro, que descanses – dije a modo de despedida.

Oyasuminasai, Taiga – dijo Ayumu, sonriendo dulcemente.

Oyasumi, Ayumu – dijo Taiga _"Agh, tanta dulzura me va a enfermar"_ .

Ahh, que usted también descanse sensei, nos vemos luego.

A parecía que no quería irse, bueno, ya se llevo el sobre, y eso significa que la fase 1 de la operación: CONVERTIR A AYUMU EN MANGAKA esta COMPLETA.

INICIANDO FASE 2…


End file.
